


I will be there

by rangerdanger985



Series: the demon of hell de crisco. its a thing. [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), I dont know what else to add, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: One would assume that after the fall, the demons were immediately put to work, trusted to do the biddings of the evil one but one would be wrong.After the fall most were imprisoned because some of them didn’t mean to fall.Because they had something left in heaven.Crawley was one of them.or:i listened to the count of monticrosco and got inspired.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: the demon of hell de crisco. its a thing. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635310
Kudos: 23





	I will be there

**Author's Note:**

> might add more to this or I might not. Forgive any patchy areas because my wifi sucks and I'm posting this at work after pumping it out in a couple of hours of which I really should have been sleeping lol.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments and/or leave a kudo if you enjoyed it.
> 
> just make sure that you
> 
> enjoy!  
> RD

One would assume that after the fall, the demons were immediately put to work, trusted to do the biddings of the evil one but one would be wrong. After the fall most were imprisoned because some didn’t mean to fall because they had something left in heaven.

Crawley was one such creature, sitting in a dark cell and staring out a window that gave him perfect view of a night sky, reflected into hell like a sick joke no one else was privy to, the moon was full, almost bloated and the stars glimmered in a way that made him want to hide his head at the same time they made him want to look closer, to look for that star, the one that meant so much to him.

“in the light that falls at moonrise” he started, speaking softly to himself “in the rhythm of the rain” he pushed to his feet slowly, knees shaking with the weakness that still hadn’t felt him and he walked forward slowly until he could wrap his hands around the bars “in the miracle of ordinary days, and the hush of night” his eyes searched the sky “I will be in the whispers of lovers, everywhere. You will find me there”

His throat burned and his eyes, eyes not his own and alien to him grew blurry, he ducked his head, his wings, once huge and pristine and large enough to encircle his love now dark and burned and tender, rose slightly, making him hiss with pain, his mind raced with ways to escape, ways to regain his favor with the almighty even if he only asked questions.

But then he turned and punched a wall in outrage because he knew, deep down where grace once burned in his soul that there was no escape, no way out and no way back. He leaned on the wall, letting his head come to rest against the rough stone as something wet tracked down his face, what did his love have to be going through, would they forget him? would they cry? They had been crying just before Crawley fell.

He had been so close to them, why couldn’t he have been given just a few more seconds, a few more minutes just to hold them again, kiss them, comfort them. He punched the wall again, rough stone tearing at his skin before he turned back around, slamming his back against the wall and bringing his knees up to his chest.

Light shone in through the window, glimmering as if taunting him with their brilliance, he knew how they shined, how they burned when they were born. He should know as he created all of them, could feel them like pricks of pain across his skin that was once pleasant but now had grown torturous.

Leaning his head back he looked again and saw a distant blue/green glow of a very faint star, nearly outshone by the bloated moon and he felt something warm in his chest. “in the rustle of the curtains, in the bustle of the world” he spoke speaking to the silence and wishing his lover heard him even if he knew it was impossible with the distance between them now. “in a thousand unexpected ways when you lift your gaze, I will be in the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere”

He remembered that star, his smallest but also the one that he put the most care into, him and his lover, a connection that couldn’t be broken by the fall “I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall, so close your eyes, remember my embrace”

He rose again and walked to the window, grasping the bars in his hands and keeping his eyes locked on that star, wishing and hoping and damn near praying that the star, their star would carry his words in its light, would give them to his love even if they didn’t realize the words where there.

“I will be there, like mercy” a face started to shape in the light, distant and soft and he didn’t know if it was his imagination of a hallucination by hell to torture him but he reached out for it without thinking “I will find you through it all,” he said, fingers stretched wide for what was now beyond his reach “this do I swear, I will be there” the face shifted for just a moment before fading.

Crawley dropped his hand slowly before slowly sliding down the wall and leaning his forehead against it, tears tracking down his face again while hundreds of miles away an angel stood watching the sky.

~0~

The rest of the angels were still celebrating the end of the war, cheering at the falling of the evil ones but Aziraphale couldn’t stomach it, he had been so close to Raphael when he had fallen, saw his great white wings begin to simmer and saw the fear in his eyes.

He saw the floor of heaven open up like a mouth, burning out from under his feet and an invisible weight pulling him down into hell, pulling him beyond Aziraphale's reach but he refused to lose hope that they would see each other again, the almighty herself had created them to love, said that love was precious and had nodded in approval when she saw him with Raphael.

She wouldn’t let love so pure and honest be destroyed, wouldn’t let it fade like that and so he stood on earth, in a dark garden and in the light of a large moon refusing to look down but rather looking up, looking at the stars Raphael and the other star makers had hung “in a language never spoken” he spoke to the stars, praying they would carry his voice to their creator “live the promises that we made”

His hands shook and he folded them in front of himself, feeling the golden band on his hand “in the love the owns my heart and soul” he closed his eyes, lacing his fingers together as if he was praying “in the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer, you will find me there” tears tracked down his face and he reached up to push them away. He had always been soft; he was made to be soft even with his strength.

Raphael had always laughed at him for it but at the same time had always told him never to change but now he had to change, Raphael wasn’t there anymore, now he needed to be strong. “in the echoes of the ocean, in the haunting of the wind”, he felt a breeze pull at his robes and his hair and felt his wings spread, felt the wind push at his feathers teasingly in a way that made him both happy and sad with memories.

He spread his wings wide and allowed them to lift him into the sky “in mysterious extraordinary ways, in the darkest sky” he turned his eyes skyward searching until he found the distant blue-green light that put warmth into his body “I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there” he reached a hand out “shining everywhere”

The star grew brighter for a moment as if it could tell one of its creators was nearby and twinkled in a way that made Aziraphale's chest grow tight. Then the light changed, forming into a face that made him want to cry, a grinning angled face. He flew higher and further, confident that no one would see him or hear him.

But also carrying his voice to the star, carrying his hopes that Raphael would hear his voice and his words “I will be there! Beside you thought the lonely nights that fall” his voice grew strong and the star grew brighter “so close your eyes, remember my embrace!” he spread out his arms “I will be there” he called to the haunting figure the was growing further away and fading from view “like freedom I will find you through it all!” he stopped beating his wings, close to the light of there star and let his weigh start pulling him down again “this do I swear” he closed his eyes “I will be there”

He started to fall back to earth, feeling the air rush passed him and then suddenly it was as if he wasn’t there anymore, carried to a distant place he didn’t know about.

~0~

Cawley’s eyes opened as he was pulled from his cell by fallen that he didn’t know, pulled into a room he had heard screams coming from only hours ago, he was thrown to the floor, weak from the fall and set upon by the demons who wanted to beat him into submission but then suddenly he wasn’t there, he was flying somewhere he didn’t know, distant and warm and then they were there.

His lover was right there flying with him and he felt like crying, he was sure he was crying but then they collided, and he didn’t care as he heard the words his lover had been speaking, his sweet darling Aziraphale.

“in the harbor quarter” he was continuing the promise, words spoken against Crawley’s neck.

“in the stone and mortar” Crawley spoke into soft curling hair “in the star that we both share” they spoke in unison just before something started glowing between them, something warm and stronger than any miracle they had ever cast a blue-green light engulfing them both slowly.

Aziraphale shifted away from Crawley holding into his hands as tightly as possible as they started to ascend again “in the sound of laughter” he called over a wind that was now blowing at them “now and ever after” Crawley swore like an oath never taking his eyes off Aziraphale who was watching him with wide and frightened blue eyes.

“look for me I will be there,” they told each other, hardly able to hold onto each other as the wind tried to tear them apart “I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall so close your eyes” Aziraphale’s eyes fell closed and Crawley pulled him close, cradling his head and knowing the wind wasn’t something that could be resisted, he could feel the distant pain growing closer could hear laughter and the fading of whatever grace he may have still possessed.

He stopped fighting the wind and wrapped his wings around Aziraphale as he had once done long ago, when bringing that distant blue-green light into existence and he leaned forward, pressing lips to the angels forehead “remember my embrace” he beseeched his lover just before the wind ripped him away, sending him plummeting toward the ground but then the angel was following him, reaching out with a single hand.

~0~

He flew after Raphael who was falling, trying but unable to catch up to him “I will be there! Like justice I will find you through it all!” he shouted after his love and then he opened his eyes and Raphael was gone and he was falling “this do I swear” he said in sorrow while spreading his wings, drifting slowly to the ground.

The blue-green light of there star, as he watched it, faded back into the distance.

~0~

Crawley was thrown back into his cell, with broken wings and a bloody face, he laid for a moment before slowly raising his head, eyes raising to his barred window and the stars which were fading from view.

“this do I swear,” he said to the last glimmers of his creations willing them to carry his promise to his love “I will be there”

~0~

Aziraphale's feet touched the ground and he slowly fell to his knees, keeping his eyes on the stars until theirs faded and disappeared into the depths of the heavens “this do I swear” he whispered “I will be there” tears slid down his face but he hardly noticed them

~0~

Separated by a great distance both the angel and the fallen bowed their heads until they touched the ground, one from weakness and one from sorrow at a distance that they couldn’t cross, no mater how hard they tried.

“this do I swear,” they said in unison.

“I will be there”


End file.
